Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. One such methodology is to mirror the stored data between multiple storage devices/systems. Accordingly, multiple copies of data are often stored within a single storage system. Unfortunately, when a particular data portion is requested from the storage system, the requested data is obtained from a single source even though the requested data may be available from other (and possibly quicker) sources.